When You're Caught, You're Caught
by jaree09
Summary: Daryl finally makes a move, and he and Carol have snuck off. Too bad Rick has excellent hearing. Because of the rumors, and I need my two favorite people together soon. And funny Daryl is always hard to find.
1. Chapter 1 When You're Caught Part 1

So I am working on two other stories right now, and have been writing the intense parts for a few days, and this little doohickey sprang to my brain. I would up doing it from Rick's perspective, but I every time I think of what Daryl's perspective must have been, I just laugh and laugh.

I don't any rights to the Walking Dead.

When You're Caught You're Caught

There were walkers biting into Judith's head. The sound of crunching bone, and blood, and cry stuck in his throat. It was on replay over and over.

There was a moan. This one way real. Instantly he opened his eyes expecting a walker to be in front of his face. His hand was on his weapon. It was just before sunrise. Michonne's eyes held his. She heard it too. A walker was eating one on them. Disoriented from the nightmare, his eyes instantly scanned the area.

Daryl was missing.

The moan again. It was Daryl. They scanned again, but it was hard to see…it was still dark. It came from behind a pile of couple of large wooden boxes. 100 yards away seemed forever when you think your brother is being devoured by a walker.

He and Michonne walked weapons drawn, eyes darting crazily preparing for a hoard to attack from either side. His stomach dropped. In his mind's eye he could see it. Daryl, bitten on the throat, unable to yell for help, bleeding out, behind those boxes. He couldn't get there fast enough, but they had the presents of mind not to scream.

They were 40 yards out.

"Daryl!" He hissed loudly raising his gun, just waiting/dreading the moment the walker's head popped up behind the boxes.

"Daryl!"

Expecting the very worse… but it wasn't a walkers head…it was Daryl's shocked eyes that locked on Rick's.

Then he held up one hand. "It's okay. I'm good."

Rick stopped confused. What was he doing?

"Im …just going to the bathroom."

No he wasn't. This was off. Where was his weapon? His shirt? One of those wolf bastards had a gun on him on the other side. He just knew it. Rick aimed his gun on the other side on the box…and just waited for Daryl to give him the sign…

"Did you see Carol?" Michonne's worried voice startled him. In his haste he hadn't even noticed. His heart again caught, and looked at Daryl to help? Did a wolf have Carol too?

"Uh, ain't that her…?" he pointed to the woods back behind them. Rick and Michonne turned and stared scanning the dark woods the best they could, waiting for Carol to appear. They watched and listened, but nothing. They both gave each other a look that clearly said ' _What the hell'_?

Rick's eyes swung back to Daryl's He caught Daryl in …mid-throw? Daryl froze…just as something… _flew_ out to the left of the box, just where they could see barely what he had thrown.

A weapon? A walker? Someone's head?

It was a…shirt?

Carol's.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Relief rushed out of his lungs. No one was dying. Daryl was just…

 _Really?_

After living as a family, over hearing people have sex was not new. But never Daryl. And never… Carol. Which is why Rick and Michonne were still watching in a shocked silence as a white female hand snatched the shirt right back behind the boxes. Then Daryl…their Daryl…non-verbably communicated, with to the person beside him as he jerked his jacket on.

Then Carol's head slowly rose up from behind the boxes, "It's okay, guys. I'm okay. You guys can go back to sleep."

Daryl looked down at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "Hey y'all," he jerked his thumb towards her, "I found her."

It was like a train wreck; he couldn't look away. Michonne was pulling Rick back to their camp. His brain! He had so many questions!

They were a few feet away, when they heard a slap, followed by Daryl's harsh whisper, "Ow…dammit woman!"

Rick started to turn back around but Michonne interfered; she was struggling to not burst out laughing. "Don't stop. Just keep walking."

And as she zoomed Rick away, she could hear Daryl whispering…"We almost got caught."

And then Carol's giggling response, "That was so romantic. You sure know how to show a girl a good time."


	2. Chapter 2 When You're Caught Part 2

I had a phrase in my head I couldn't get out, so I had to write it. Just had to.

I don't own Walking Dead. Also please look past my mistakes. I always miss a few.

***…***…***

***...***...***

Chapter 2 When You're Caught You're Caught II

***…***…***

He was still shaking, breathing heavily in her neck, hadn't even started to catch his breath yet.

 _Oh my FUCKING GOD…what was she DOING…trying to KILL me?_

She whispered in his ear, "Kegels."

 _OH. Thank you KEGEL GOD. Thank you._

"Daryl!"

They froze. Both of their eyes were as big as sauces. Good God…he hadn't even pulled out yet. Well he had to NOW. He rolled one way…clothes? Carol pointed at all her clothes by him, he tossed her panties…

"Daryl!" That was so much closer! He put his finger to his mouth to shhhhhh her, but Carol's thumb pointed up, up UP!

FINE. The boxes were a little taller than waist high, he'd be covered…

He popped up, oh sweet Jesus Rick is SO much closer than he thought he would be.

Rick _and_ Michonne.

"It's okay. I'm good." He held up a hand hoping they'd stop. They did.

Cover. Lie.

"I'm…just going to the bathroom."

 _Come on Rick. Believe me. Nope. He knows something's up. Now he's pointing the gun at Carol._ He was so glad she can't see through the boxes.

 _What I need is a distraction._

"Did you see Carol?"

 _Distraction!_

Michonne's question would give him a second or two…

"Uh, ain't that her…?" he pointed to the woods back behind them.

The second they turned, Daryl's eyes were on Carol, who was still in her panties. Why wasn't she dressed? She was angrily pointing to his hand.

 _Oh, I'm holding her shirt_.

They were turning, he only had a second…he tossed it and froze.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the shirt bounce off her **_face,_** and then land…out. Way out. Past the cover of their boxes.

 _Ohhhh she looks pissed._

He looked at Rick and Michonne's shocked faces.

 _Oh yeah. We're busted_.

He could tell they were concerned about Carol, and maybe a little still in shock. He gestured to Carol to get her shirt.

She shook her head no.

He gestured again to get the shirt, and then come up above the cover. She glared at him, and very unhappily grabbed her shirt and jerked it on. Daryl was still stark naked, so while she was still behind the cover of the boxes, she put his jacket into his hand and he jerked it on.

Carol got to her knees, and then to her feet with her knees bent, she slowly raised a little higher, so just her head could be seen over the boxes.

"It's okay, guys. I'm okay. You guys can go back to sleep."

Daryl looked down at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "Hey y'all," he jerked his thumb towards her, "I found her."

Carol watched Rick and Michonne as they took off running towards camp.

She sat back down as fast as she could, Daryl was still standing there, not a stitch of clothing on except for his jacket. She couldn't help. She smacked him right on the ass.

"Ow…damn it woman!"

She shook her head with her hand on mouth is disbelieve, and he sat squatted down his hand over his mouth. They looked at each other and busted out laughing. He lost his jacket and had her in his arms again.

"We almost got caught," his raspy voice teased.

And then Carol's giggling response, "That was so romantic. You sure know how to show a girl a good time." Then she whispered, "You know I thought that is might be awkward after, but that really broke the tension."

"Pft. That was all your fault anyway. You and your damn Kegels."

***…***…***…***

***…***…***…***

***…***…***…***

Hope you liked! Loved to hear your thoughts!

I do have a short prequel coming soon. It's short and sweet.


End file.
